


Only For You

by Dancingqueen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Getting Together, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingqueen17/pseuds/Dancingqueen17
Summary: When Harry finds his soulmate things take a turn for the worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in this story soulmate marks are given to all soulmates (in some rare cases their are 3) when the oldest soulmate turns 15. The marks are like a tattoo that has some relation to your soulmate and their name. Marks can vary in size and where they are on your body. The tattoo and name aren't always in the same spot.The mark is black until you accept your soulmate. If you do it will change to your soulmates favorite color. If you don't it will fade and leave scars. You have one week to accept your soulmate. Soulmates are always people you have some sort of connection with. 
> 
> P.S. I know both Harry and Draco have summer birthdays, but for the sake of the story I made Draco's birthday in the fall, he is still older than Harry though
> 
> P.P.S This is kinda just me projecting so it gets sad and kinda triggering so I'd watch out for that

On his fifteenth birthday Draco had received a broomstick, new robes, and a soulmate. He had been waiting for years to see who his soulmate would be. His parents had told him tales of the powerful bond past Malfoys had. This was a huge deal in his family. Pure-bloods had a stronger connection to their soulmates, which also meant they went insane if their soulmate rejected them. He remembers hearing of an uncle of some sort being rejected and nearly killing himself. Draco shivered at the thought of his mate not wanting him. He would have sat and thought about his soulmate all day, but he had guests to greet and thank for coming. Narcissia had demanded he take a holiday from school and come home to celebrate. She had thrown him a a big party, which had just ended moments earlier. Intricately placed streamers and decorations (all of which were green of course) were hung throughout the house. 

Malfoy's had been the first of their soulmates to receive their mark for centuries. Draco was glad he was able to carry on that tradition. Narcissia led him to the garden behind their house. They sat on the stone bench directly in the middle of the garden and waited until it was time.

11:01

11:02

11:03, the exact minute he was born fifteen years ago.

Draco felt a light pain on his shoulder. He had studied enough to know what it was. With his mother's help he unbuttoned his shirt to look at his mark. 

"What is it mother, what does it look like?" 

Narcissia let out a shaky breath, "It's a lightning bolt."

Draco eyes widened as he looked at his mother. That could be anybody. He just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He felt another light pain on his hip. He slightly pulled down his waistband to see what it said. 

Harry James Potter was written on his hip in cursive. Potter was his soulmate. Thoughts began to swirl around his head. He knew his opinion on the matter was irrelevant. Pure-bloods needed their soulmate. Draco knew Potter wasn't a pure-blood. Half-bloods were known to get along fine without their soulmates. Why would Potter want him?

"He's not gonna want me." Draco whispered. His marks throbbed as he thought about how he could live without Potter. But he shrugged it off, it was probably a normal soulmate thing. /p> 

Narcissia stared at her wrist. There was a faint scar where her soulmate mark had once been. When Lucius had gone to Azkaban she knew she needed to distance herself from him. She broke the bond between them, which is why she had yet to lose her mind entirely. 

She scooped Draco into her arms and told him that anyone would be lucky to have him as a soulmate. She knew that Harry was a rational kid and though he wouldn't be to keen on the circumstances that he would understand. She hoped he would understand.

They stayed that way for a long time, until Draco gasped in pain. His marks had started to burn. Narcissia quickly removed his shirt to see that his mark was glowing. But that couldn't be right. No one had seen that happen since... Narcissia quickly swooped Draco in her arms and rushed in inside. She hoped to whatever gods were out there that this was not happening to her son.

*

Harry was sitting on his bed in his dorm, working on the insufferably long essay Snape had given him, when he felt a light pain on his back. Though he thought nothing of it. Vernon had given him a rather gruesome beating during his time at the Dursley residence, he wouldn't be surprised if the welts on his back had started bleeding again. With a sigh Harry sat his homework down and went to the bathroom to assess the damage.

He trudged to the bathroom and made sure he knocked. Last time he hadn't he walked in on Dean and Seamus. That was the worst experience of his life. Though Harry didn't blame them, they were soulmates after all, he just wishes they would do that somewhere he didn't go frequently. Harry peeled his pajama shirt off and arranged the mirror so that he could see his back. 

The moment he looked into the mirror he let out a unnaturally high gasp. A intricate design of a dragon covered the entirety of his back. He didn't know much about soulmate marks, (Hermione had told him to read up on it but he had kindly ignored her) but he knew that this had to be one. He felt another light pain in his left wrist. Draco Lucius Malfoy was scrawled neatly. Malfoy was his soulmate.

That couldn't be right. Malfoy was a git, a bully and a boy. Harry didn't like boys. He couldn't like boys. He wasn't allowed to. That was wrong. He remembered the last time he had thoughts like this. He reached up and touched the side of his head, he felt the little bump that had been there for years. He felt his breathing become staggered and the memories pour in.

*  
"Harry, hurry up and get that bacon before it burns." Petunia scolded while setting the table.

Harry hurried and scooped the bacon out of the pan and onto the plates. Ensuring that everything was up to standard Harry sat the plates in their spots.

"Duddykins breakfast is ready," Petunia yelled.

Harry grabbed an empty plate and sat at the table. He ate whatever was leftover, which usually wasn't much.

Vernon came from the living room just as Dudley came down the stairs. "Finally boy, it took you long enough. Did you want me to starve." Vernon quipped as the sat in his seat. Harry knew that was a rhetorical question.

Breakfast went along as usual. With the Dursley's eating a weeks worth and Harry picking up the scraps.

"I heard you got yourself a girlfriend Duddykins," Petunia said casually.

"Of course I did I'm the best looking guy in the class. Her names Alice. You'll love her." Dudley bragged.

"Very good my boy. Taking after your father I see," Vernon said approvingly, "What about you Harry anyone fancy you?" Vernon sneered. Harry knew it was a rhetorical question, and probably a joke, but he answered anyway.

"Yes Sir, as a matter of fact I do. His name is-"

Vernon dropped his fork with a loud clanking sound. "Excuse me boy, it sounded like you said 'his'."

Harry continued his story innocently, he never got to talk much. "I did Sir his name is-"

"Dudley go upstairs." Vernon said maliciously. He had the look in his eyes that was usually reserved for when Harry didn't finish his chores. What did he do wrong?

Once Dudley was a safe distance away Vernon pushed Harry from his chair. "Your a bloody tosser! It's not bad enough that you do magic," Vernon spoke the word with so much malice that it hurt, "but your a bloody faggot as well!"

Harry didn't know what that meant. But he knew he wasnt supposed to ask.

Vernon threw a hard punch at his face. Harry staggered backwards but remained upright. Vernon didn't like when he fell. That's when Petunia swung a pan at him, and unlike usual he wasn't able to dodge it and got hit full on. Then the hits and kicks blurred together and black dots clouded his vision. 

*

Harry didn't know how he had got there but he was on the floor. His breathing had gotten worse and his chest hurt with every shaky breath he took. With the slight bit of awareness he had left Harry rummaged through the cabinets until he found his blade. It was an old habit. One he had picked up in his cupboard years ago. He had stopped when he made friends with Ron and Hermione. He promised he'd never do again. But the urge to hurt himself had grown unbearable. It was the only thing that helped. He brought the blade down on his left wrist. Right over his soulmates name. And he cut. Deep.  
He cut until he couldn't see the name anymore.

Why would Draco even want him. He was worthless. Draco was perfect. He was beautiful. No. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. He wasn't allowed. He cut deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was still in the same spot 2 hours later. The blood had long since dried, and he was left with a mess. On top of that his roommates had come back, so he had no way to sneak out without being caught. And he didn’t really care to explain why he had been hiding in the bathroom for 2 hours. He pushed himself off the floor with a sigh and got to cleaning.  
He started by cleaning and wrapping his arm, then started on the floors. 

He had just gotten himself to look decently presentable and came up with a decent excuse of why he had been in the bathroom so long, when his wrist started burning. He was going to write it off as the cuts, but then his back began burning as well. He lifted his shirt to see the dragon was glowing, and it hurt. He would be a fool to think this was normal, Harry knew enough about soulmates to know this was not supposed to happen. He weighed his options, he could risk going to Pomfrey and having his arms be seen, or he could try to wait it out. Harry figured the second choice was out of the question since the searing pain was working its way through his body. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door surprising his roommates.

“Jesus Harry, how long have you been in there?” Ron said, startled at his friend’s abrupt arrival. Dean and Seamus broke apart long enough to give him some questioning looks as well.

“I…need…Pomfrey.” Harry said between breaths. The pain was getting worse, he couldn’t handle it anymore.

Ron quickly set down his homework and ran to catch Harry, who was already stumbling. “Dean, Seamus, come help me get him to the infirmary.” The four boys went to the infirmary as quickly as they could. Dean and Ron each had one of Harry’s arms around their shoulders, and Seamus opened doors and cleared a path. By the time they reached the infirmary, Harry was barely conscious.

"I thought I told you boys to-" Pomfrey cut off her sentence with a gasp when she saw the state Harry was in. "Quickly, put him on the bed over there."


End file.
